


Live Broadcast

by wonhoshi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, im a disgrace, im sorry, the first smut i post and its this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: The boys are just bored at their gig on the radio and some of them find ways to entertain themselves. Some innocent and some not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Monsta X's recent broadcast appearance and I couldn't not write about this. Like there's very little "clean" explanation for what they're doing under the table. Obviously I exaggerated certain details of it but I tried to stay as "canon" to the video as possible. I'm sorry for this. Let us sin together, monbebes. Unbeta'd other than by me.

It was a regular day, a schedule already laid out for them like usual. 

They would have to wake up at a decent hour in the morning, get ready and look presentable enough for some cameras and prepare themselves for a good time on the radio. Seemed easy enough for the boys of Monsta X.

Except, sometimes they can get bored. Even though they are a pretty rowdy bunch that usually is able to keep themselves and others entertained fairly well, it’s only normal for breaks of boredom. Especially when they’re on the radio and are reserved to only entertain with their voices. They get restless, tireless energy brimming in their fingertips and can only be channeled through bouncing legs and tapping mindless rhythms on tabletops. They’re so used to being up and moving at this hour that it’s only natural for them to want to be hopping around and being their quirky, loud selves.

It’s especially hard for Minhyuk.

He’s always been very energetic, nearly bouncing off the walls and yelling at the top of his lungs gleefully. Unless he’s particularly exhausted from a hard day’s work, he’ll always be the mood maker of the group with his bright eyes and even brighter smile. So having to sit in front of a large microphone for an extended period of time without any real way to drain all his excess energy has proven to be quite a challenge for the dark haired boy. 

Granted, they did get a chance to dance their new title track “Fighter” at the start of the show for some social media plugs, but it was barely enough to even get Minhyuk to breathe harshly, let alone get rid of his nervous energy. It was a relaxed run through, smooth and filled with cute aegyo plugs here and there. It did the trick to please the host but in the end, Minhyuk returned to his seat next to his members with blood still wanting to pump through all his veins. 

It had been almost 40 minutes into the show, just a little longer Minhyuk thought as he continued to shift uncomfortably in his seat. The seat was luckily fairly cushioned so it wasn’t like it was uncomfortable or anything, but Minhyuk just wanted to get out already. He had been polite enough throughout the broadcast, speaking when necessary and even waving to the staff on one side and the Monbebes eagerly filming and watching on the other. It had started to grow apparent that Minhyuk, along with some of the other boys, were growing restless. Kihyun had resorted to playing with some paperclips that originally held some scripts together, twisting and contorting them into shapes and seeing how stable they’d stay hooked onto parts of his mic. Jooheon stuck to playing around with his leader, conversing with him and the show host while keeping an eye on the Monbebes outside. Changkyun and Hyungwon just mingled in between themselves, both generally not affected by the need to move. 

Wonho however, couldn’t think of anything to direct his restlessness to. He had tried crumpling up some torn pieces of paper and tossing them across the table towards Jooheon but one had come a little too close to the host and he had shyly stopped, praying that it went unnoticed and he wouldn’t be reprimanded. He looked over at his bandmates to his left only to find Hyungwon and Changkyun half asleep and useless to talk to. He turned to his other side where Minhyuk was sitting and pondered while watching the other member fiddle with his fingers and chew on his lower lip. He could tell he was bored and wanting to do something anything, but he wasn’t sure what they could really do in these circumstances. 

Minhyuk felt a presence staring at him, and glanced around the table, finding most of his fellow band mates chatting or playing amongst themselves. He really wished they hadn’t placed him so far from Jooheon or Shownu, he would’ve talked their ears off by now and probably stirred up some trouble in the process. When he saw no eyes were on him, he took one last look to the last member, who was sitting fairly close. He’s met with the other’s eyes, and suddenly Minhyuk had an idea. A terrible, dirty, filthy one. He couldn’t help but grin widely, mischief evident in his big eyes. 

He turned his chair to face forward and began to initiate his plan. Phase One was to look as innocent and nonchalant as possible. He leaned forward to rest his arms on the table in front of him, finding interest in the long sleeves of his bright blue sweater. Wonho seemed to have taken this as a cue to get comfortable as well, assuming that’d Minhyuk would talk to him afterwards. After all, when doesn’t Minhyuk take the chance to chatter away? 

Wonho had no clue as to what diabolical plan was hatching in the other’s mind. He scooched from his positon on the table, moving his previously placed arms on the table similarly to Minhyuk’s, having his right arm parallel to Minhyuk’s left to instead lean back. He casually looked around and momentarily lost focus of the warm body sitting so close to his. He twirled a paper clip around, tempted to toss the object but choosing instead to look through the gap in the middle of it. Everything was fine, until he suddenly felt a hand brush up against his upper thigh. Wonho’s entire body stiffened at the contact and his mouth formed a small ‘o’ as he looked over at the hand in question. 

It was clad in bright blue and connected to the puppy like member next to him. Wonho smiled awkwardly, knowing full and well there were plenty of fans in easy eyesight of the two of them. He pulled at Minhyuk’s wrist but the other wouldn’t budge, going as far as using his fingers to tap mischievously on the hard muscle of his thighs. Wonho tugged a little harder, chuckling awkwardly but refusing to look over at the boy who was making the older so flustered. He pulled his body forward, gaining some slack in Minhyuk’s arm, enough to pull his hand away from his lower regions, where things started to stir in excitement whether he liked it or not. 

He noticed Hyungwon’s eyes had shifted over to the two of them so Wonho laughed, scrunching up his face and acting like it was just some gentle joking between the two members. Hyungwon chuckled and turned back to the table, dismissing it quickly. He was never known to be too invested in others for long anyways. Minhyuk smiled coyly and let his arm pull back a little bit, feigning like he was going to stop only to return and “walk” his fingers back up the length of Wonho’s thigh. Wonho pulled his chair right up to the table, and eyed the cameras and fans, gauging their reactions. Either they were too numbed by the star struck awe of seeing them or they really didn’t care because there was no fingers pointing towards them or shifty eyes on them. Show-wise, it was kept busy with the mingling voices of Kihyun, Shownu, Jooheon and the host while the atmosphere in a physical sense was held by the same people so no real attention was focused on the two at the furthest at the table. Wonho used this to his advantage.

It was no big deal to any of them to play perverted games, like tapping each other on the groin or slapping butts since they do it so casually in and out of the dorm. But he knew Minhyuk’s wandering digits weren’t meant in a boyish, playful way. Not with how much they actually do get touchy at the dorm, when no one’s looking. No one really knows (Except Changkyun. Wonho suspects he knows just because he always manages to give them the proper alone time and smirks whenever they “fake flirt” for fan service. That boy is truly too smart for his age sometimes.) but the two of them get to some fairly risqué stuff when they’re alone and feeling particularly wound up. That being said, they’ve never really done much to hint at these things in public other than obvious fan service and that one time where Wonho basically gave Minhyuk a lap dance to Sam Brown’s “Stop”. 

Wonho sneaked one last glance at the group, making sure they were all engaged in their own endeavors so he could sneak his arm across the other’s torso and reach his lower half. Surprisingly enough, Minhyuk barely reacted to the motion, even letting Wonho’s arm fully extend to reach properly. All while maintaining a good poker face. It was almost like he was expecting this to happen. Or planning on it. 

Meanwhile, Minhyuk reaches his arm back over to continue his earlier ministrations. Instead of the playful teasing Minhyuk had begun with, the two of them instead started with forceful touches, going straight for gold. Wonho easily found the shape of Minhyuk’s half hard dick in his jeans and rubbed his palm harshly against the worn denim, easily bringing it to full hardness and making his jeans uncomfortably tight in seconds. Minhyuk has an advantage however, since Wonho is wearing baggy sweatpants, it allowed him to fully cup his length instead of just the general crotch. Wonho’s breath caught his throat as Minhyuk began jerking him through his sweats with ease. Minhyuk is able to keep his signature sunshiny smile throughout and it makes him look cute and playful, therefore making his unseen movements look innocent. Wonho tries to channel that energy and smiles too, but unfortunately it’s pretty difficult to look innocent when you’re rock solid and halfway to coming on a broadcasted radio show. Minhyuk seemed to sense this and folds his body inward a little more and slipped his palm flat past the waistband of Wonho’s sweats, pausing only for a second to realize he was going commando and shooting him a smirk. Classic Hoseok. He wrapped his long digits around his length and pumped with enough force that it made Wonho double over similarly to Minhyuk. To the others outside of their little encounter, it looked like they were ticking each other or something and they were just defensively cowering their bodies like any normal person does when they’re being tickled. 

Wonho had to gain some sort of ground on the other, especially since he was still grinding his palm on the other’s jeans while Minhyuk literally was full on jerking him off. But before he could think of anything clever to pull, Minhyuk had started to pump with a little more strength, effectively forcing the wind out of the man. Then he began rolling the pad of his thumb over the head, spreading the copious amount of precum all over the top and thumbing at the sensitive muscle. He was close and Minhyuk knew it. The younger male led his hand down the organ, slicking it with more of Wonho’s fluids and used the added glide to pick up his pace. With a few more talented flicks of his wrist and putting some pressure on the vein on the underside of Wonho’s cock that Minhyuk knew was especially sensitive, the member in his hand began to twitch. Wonho disguised his noise of climax with an outburst of laughter and Minhyuk tried to catch all the cum in his hand to minimize the mess, despite the fact Wonho was wearing black pants. As Wonho collected his breathing and Minhyuk smiled coyly in order to make it seem like he simply just won a tickle match between bros, he realized he himself had nowhere to rid himself of Wonho’s release. Thinking on the fly, he gently removed his hand from the other’s pants, avoiding as much contact with his cock as possible (he knows sensitivity can be a bitch) and reached instead into Wonho’s hoodie pocket. The inside was already lined with white faux wool so he just scraped as much of the fluid in the pocket and pulled his hand back. 

Minhyuk looked around and smiled, returning to waving at some fans with his not dirty hand, finally satisfied with the release of his pent up energy. Wonho came close after regaining composure and put his lips to Minhyuk’s ear. 

“What about you?” He asked breathlessly, eyeing the still evident and tented crotch of the darker haired man’s jeans. 

“Don’t worry about it. Now you owe me.” He looked over with a smirk and fire in his eyes. Wonho was sure he’d hear about this from him at a later time at the dorm. 

After the incident, everything proceeded as normal, Minhyuk feeling more into the interview from there on and being his usually loud self. The broadcast ended shortly afterwards and everyone was content with their “performance”. It had almost seemed like the entire situation had already been long forgotten by the two of them by the time they reached their van to head back to the dorm. 

That is until Wonho looked at him with a face of disgust when he realized what Minhyuk did just moments later when he put his hand in his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda wanting to make a sequel to this where another member confronts them bc they saw this go down and want in on it. But I dunno. Also here's the link for the interview in question (it has yet to be subbed atm so sorry about that) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXTmHul3Esc&feature=youtu.be&t=41m08s


End file.
